The present invention relates to a computer-facsimile system combining the computer and the facsimile system, and more particularly to a computer-facsimile system having separately a sending device and a receiving device.
The prior art computer-facsimile system is composed of the sending and receiving device in one body. This system, however, had a problem requiring the purchase of unnecessary addition in the user using just the sending device or just the receiving device. For example, the functions of the image input device and the facsimile sending device can be performed by just the facsimile sending device, the computer, and the connecting device, and the functions of the facsimile receiving device and the computer storing the received data can be performed by just the facsimile receiving device, the computer, and the connecting device.